Helpless
by Spoot Poot
Summary: To put it in a way my child explained: So, they get drunk, hug allot then yell at each other while someone gets dressed.


Spoot: seems someone needs some down time…

Duo: But why is the Rum gone?

Helpless

Duo eyed his empty bottle of rum carefully. Watching it with a sharp eye. It was a bottle of 92 Sailor Harry…and it was gone. He looked up at Heero who was eyeing him as he eyed the bottle. "You're drunk." He snapped. Heero shook his head. "I drank nothing. You're the inebriated one. That's bottle number two…and _you are wasted_. You proud of yourself?" Duo sat back slowly. "No…I'm scared." He said in a tiny voice. Heero had to tilt his head to the side a bit. "That's bottle two…and I'm sober. That's what scares me." He looked up at the other man, and smiled. Heero was flat faced and serious. "I highly doubt you're sober." He said flatly. Duo nodded. He sat up after a moment of ponder and leaned over. "You would think that wouldn't you."

Heero pulled the poor bastard to his feet, allowing him to stagger for a moment before going back to helping him stand. He began to escort the sloppy drunk to his room when Duo came up with better plans. "Fuck this! Let's go get some tacos and go to the graveyard! Come on 'Ro!" He began to pull away from Heero's embrace. "Belay that!" Heero snapped, trying to keep a hold on the other man, as well as keep both of them steady. Duo shoved him, but Heero kept a strong hand coiled around his shirt. That's where he made the mistake. Both men hit the ground with matching thuds.

"Ow." Was all Duo really had to add as he rubbed the back of his head. Heero was massaging the sore spot on his rump. "Well that was stupid." He growled. "I shoulda just let go." Duo giggled a bit. Heero looked his way with scolding eyes. "Unbelievable. Get me the hell outta here…" He mumbled as he stood up. "Wait! Wait Heero! You just gunna leave me here? I think I may have brain damage or something!" Heero turned fast to face the drunkard. "Oh that's for damn sure." He snapped. Duo's expression turned to something more unamused. "Ow." He mumbled.

It was innocent enough when Duo said it, but it hit Heero like a ton of gundanium alloy. "Am I being too harsh with you?" He asked in a more compassionate tone. He had learned to start taking a bit of pity on his comrade from time to time, and have tender mercies when needed. He had a feeling he had crossed a line and somehow stomped on Duo's feelings. Duo began his struggle to stand. "You know 'Ro…I bet you're a fun drunk!" He said. Failing in his attempt, he gave in and just sat there. Heero sighed, and sat down next to him. "I wouldn't know." Was all he said.

Quatre surveyed the arrangement of bottles in all shapes, sizes and colors. "Hmmm…what about Wine." He asked, standing up straight. Duo looked his way with a goofy grin. "Heero? A wine drinker? Nah." Quatre shrugged. The two were in the liquor store searching for the perfect drink for the pilot they call 01. "Hmmm, ok…how about whiskey?" The blond suggested. Duo arose from looking at the bottom rack. "No…That makes people mean…and I see Heero being a mean drunk." Quatre laughed a bit then his eyes brightened and widened. "I got it! Right here!" He reached down and grabbed up a bottle of clear liquid.

Duo burst into the office a little past 3 pm. Heero was working hard on a mission report and the sudden interruption caused him to jump and holler out. Duo sat down hard on the sofa. Heero noticed the other boy was clearly exited and manic. "What now?" He asked. "I got ya something!" He snapped as he lifted a brown paper bag from his backpack. He pulled out a bottle of Vodka. "You and I are getting drunk." He sang out. Heero's eyes went wide. "Duo, no. Really! I have so much work to do! And I've never…I mean…I don't want to…I mean…" Duo slammed the laptop closed and just smiled coyly.

Heero watched nervously as Duo poured him his drink. "I dunno…If this is such a good idea." Duo passed him his drink and fake yawned. "You're a broken record 'Ro…Drink it!" Heero took his gift with a ginger hand. "I can't force you to do anything really…but it would be nice if you would drink with me…p-p-pwees." Duo gave him the pouty lip and the big blues. Heero's shoulders dropped and he sighed. He could never really say no to that. He brought the cup to his lips…and the madness began.

Duo laughed so hard he started to cough. "IT'S TRUE!" Heero shouted as he took a sip. He was on his fourth glass. "WAIT! Wait…w-wait…you're telling me, you just…shit! Right there…in your Gundam!" Heero nodded. Duo started to laugh again. "I had to do something. I was stuck out in space…sector F-7 I think, out of fuel…and I had to go…really bad…damn tacos!" He finished as he took his last sip. "Damn…" He peered into the empty glass. Duo reached for the bottle. "Don't worry, I can fix that." He poured Heero another glass. "I told you this was a good idea." Heero nodded, and went to take a sip. "Wait…I need to put the chaser in there!" Duo snapped. Heero pulled the cup away from his mouth and eyed Duo.

"Why?" He asked. Duo grabbed up a soda. "It's easier to drink…unless…you wanna try it straight." He said, putting the soda down. Heero shrugged. "Just take a small sip first to see if you can handle it." Heero did as he was told. He took a small sip and made a horrid face as he coughed. "Ack…ok…ugh…soda…please…gobble gobble…" Duo giggled as he grabbed up the soda. "Hmmm…and by the way…Duo…Mr. Maxwell…I never try anything straight." Duo's eyebrow rose. "I see that." He said, pouring the soda in Heero's glass. "I wasn't talking about this drink."

Duo pulled away and eyed the other man. "You're drunk." He gasped out. "True." Heero said, nearly gulping down the first sip of his new drink. "No…I mean…wait…why would you say that?" He asked taking a sip of his own drink. Heero laid down on the floor and threw his arm over his face. "I like men." He mumbled. Duo smiled. "I mean…I really like them…allot…" He sat up then wavered. "Woo…bad idea…wow…dizzy." He mumbled. Duo laughed. "Yeah. Ok…so now, to reiterate…why did you tell me that?"

Heero looked over at him with droopy drunk eyes. "Do you wanna have relations with me?" He garbled. Duo threw his hands in the air. "WOW! Heero! Whoa! Slow your roll." Heero shook his head and leaned forward. "You do, don't you?" Duo shook his head. Heero began to pout. "I'm not saying I don't, I just…don't right now…you're drunk!"

"And you're sexy!" Heero said with a giggle. Suddenly Duo thought that the idea of getting Heero drunk was not such a _good idea_ after all. He drown the other drunkard out and began to let his mind wonder on the possibilities of hooking up with the other man. Then he began to debate it…should he take advantage or not. Then the game of weighing pros and cons began. If he did the deed tonight…they would both regret it in the morning, but then again…if he didn't, he would never get the opportunity again…what with how shut off Heero was sober.

He crashed back into drunk reality when Heero said something he never thought he would hear from the stoic man. "I mean…I don't mind taking it in the butt." Duo choked on the breath he tried to take in. Heero looked his way. "Sorry. I think maybe I've said too much…you're uncomfortable now. I'll shut up…wow…what is _with_ me?" He trailed off as he ran fingers through his hair. "No…no I'm good, you just took me by surprise. That's all…" he played the statement back in his head then started to laugh. "Oh…well, I mean…its true. Though I see you being more of a bottom than me…hmmm…are you a bottom Duo?"

Again, Duo choked. This time on his drink. "Wow…I have absolutely no filter what so ever right now." Heero mumbled as he sat down next to the other man. "This is turning out to be a very bad Idea. I told you." Duo shook his head and leaned back. What the hell, he decided to just continue the craziest conversation he ever had with Heero. "Yeah…I'm a bottom."

"That's too bad…" Heero said. "Hey…what about Trowa? You think he's a bottom?"

"I don't even think he's gay. Wait…you like Trowa?"

"Well…" Heero began, as he got himself comfortable. "I do…but I don't. I don't see a long term thing with him…just meaningless butt love."

Duo laughed hard, a little too hard. His eyes widened. Heero let out a laugh as well. "Did you just pass gas?" Duo's face was bright red as he nodded. "How cute!" Heero giggled. Duo took a deep breath then let it out slowly. Heero laughed a little harder. "Butt Ducks!" He sniggered out. Duo laughed hard as he flopped on the floor. "WHAT! Rubber butt ducks! I do not believe what I'm hearing!"

"Hey…look, I know I don't let it show…but I have a funny bone…gas makes me laugh. Its like you with unexpected bathroom breaks…" he let out a fake gas noise with his tongue. Duo eyed him then spoke.

"You don't show allot." He said. Heero shot Duo a look of distain. "I know that. There's more to me than people know though. Like…that I enjoy cold nights because I love to snuggle in and drink coco with a good book. Or that I actually like it when you abuse my name…and that I really like you…Duo." The two were face to face at this point. Duo gulped. "Wha…what else do you like…" He mumbled. Heero closed his eyes, and the kiss rocked the house.

Duo was the first to wake the next morning. He tried his best to remember what had happened the night before. He looked to his left, and there was a dozing Heero. Duo's eyes went so wide they almost feel off his face. Heero was naked as a wee baby, sprawled out on the floor with no cover to be seen. Duo pulled the covers back and came face to face with his own one eyed monster. "Oh dear god…" he groaned, slapping his brow. Heero mumbled something about space tacos then let out a snort.

He _was_ cute when he slept. NO! Duo shook his head then regretted it. "Fucking Vodka…" He mumbled as he stood up, taking the covers to shield him from the world. He stumbled into the kitchen with a sheet wrapped around his waist like a towel. He regretted this action as well. Every eye was on him. Quatre cleared his throat. Trowa's eyes went wide, and Wufei offered up a cup of coffee. "Well…" Duo began, but Quatre interrupted. "Is that my sheet?" Duo looked down at his purple garment. "It is! THAT'S MY SHEET!" Quatre shouted. This action caused Duo to cover his ears and grimace.

"How could you! On my 300 dollar 5,000 thread count Egyptian cotton! _DUO_!" Wufei walked over, placing a hand on his little lovers shoulder. "Let it go love." He whispered. "NO! I will not!" Quatre stood fast and approached the longhaired bastard. "Those were handmade! Custom too! I should kill you!" Duo held his hands up as a shield. "Oh please…it's not like we haven't done the same damn thing…on the same damn sheets!" Wufei snapped. Quatre's face turned red. "AAAAH! EEEEWW! OH MY GOD!" Duo shouted, ripping the sheets from his body and tossing them at Wufei. Every eye drifted down. Duo's face voided itself of color. "Nice." Wufei said coyly.

Heero wasn't as conventional as his love toy. Within the hour, he came strutting into the kitchen, naked as the day he arrived. No one seemed to take notice…except Duo. "Dear god man! Cover yourself!" he shouted. Heero appeared confused then looked down at his nudity. He shrugged and approached the coffee pot. Everyone seemed immune to his exhibitions. "Do you just walk around naked all the time or something!" Duo snapped. Heero nodded as he made a cup of coffee.

"I'm surprised you've never witnessed it." Quatre said, turning a page of his book. "He's very…open." Wufei said. "Now, on to the bigger question…why are you _both_ nude?" Duo's face flushed. Heero turned from the coffee pot. "We had sex." He said simply. Duo slowly stood up from the table. He had finally taking all he could, and his brain now draining out of his ears. He slowly turned and walked from the room. "He looked a bit brain dead." Trowa observed. "Y'think!" Wufei snapped. "Heero…you have no shame do you?" Heero shook his head and left the room with his cup.

"Duo?" Came Heero's voice from the doorway. Duo was pulling on a pair of pants. He turned from his dresser in a huff. "What the hell's wrong with you?" He gasped out. Heero sat slowly on the bed. "I'm afraid I don't know what you mean." Duo zipped his pants and crossed the room to the closet. "Are you angry? If so, then why?" Heero asked. Duo burst from the closet in half dressing. "WHY! Because you just embarrassed me in front of the entire squadron!" He pulled his shirt over his head. "I would have never in a MILLION years thought…you! You of all people would be the one to embarrass me! ME!" He snapped, going for deodorant.

Heero nodded. "Yes, I see. It is a bit odd that you would be so conservative. You of all people…" Duo threw his deodorant stick down on the bed, making Heero twitch a bit. "No! No Heero! That's not what this is about! This is about your actions in there!"

"I always walk around naked. You just don't wake up early enough to catch it. I sleep in the nude for Christ sake. You're the one who can't handle that."

"Not what I meant Heero…I meant your little _confession_ in there. 'We had sex.' GEEZUUUS HEERO! A little discretion would be nice!"

"I didn't think you cared. I figured you had already boasted and bragged. You give off that air."

"No…no Heero, I don't. No one in that room knows I'm gay! Now they do! Thanks Heero…thanks allot…fucking ass hole." He mumbled out as he picked up a hairbrush. Heero looked down at his cup. Aha. Now he completely understood why Duo demanded he be a little more careful with his feelings. He knew now he had crossed the biggest line there was, and completely destroyed any trust Duo had put in him. He let the one thing Duo kept to himself, out. There would be no living with him after this.

"Duo…truly…I'm sorry." He said softly, looking up at the other man. Duo put the final touches on his hair then began to braid it. "Why! Why would you do that!" Heero shook his head. "I just figured…I didn't know it was a secret." He looked back down at his coffee. "I'm not like you Heero! I can't just run around naked and say whatever I want."

"Why not!" Heero snapped. Duo's jaw dropped. "Why Duo? Why? You ashamed or something?" Duo shook his head and sat down. "No…just…scared." He said softly. He never could keep anything from his comrade. Heero looked up, and for the first time right into the other man's eyes, and sure enough, there it was. Fear. "Why?" He asked. His voice sounding more innocent than anything. Duo stood up and crossed the room. "Forget it." He said weakly. Heero stood slowly, hesitated for a moment then put his hand on the other man's shoulder. "Ok…what's wrong?" Duo turned to face him. "Nothing!" he snapped pushing Heero away.

"Why are you acting this way?"

"LOOK…I know you don't really understand emotion and stuff…but could you just leave me alone…please."

"I won't." Heero said softly. He reached for Duo but got pushed away. "GOD! SEE…GEEZ! This! This is why I didn't want it to go this far! GOD! Drunken sex ruins everything! Now, here we are in this fucked up condition…we can never get out of, and I can't find my fucking shoes…all I want to do is find my…" He began to sob as tears fell from his eyes. Heero reached for him but got pushed back again. "I just want my shoes…move…just move so I can…" He sniffled, "…fucking shoes…god…" He began to search, becoming more frantic, and crying harder. "WHERE THE FUCK ARE MY FUCKING…"

"Duo! Duo! Shhh…stop, just stop." Heero grabbed him up in a bear hug as he spoke with the upmost compassion. "Just stop…" Duo allowed the embrace at that point, because all he could really do was cry. In addition, the fit was too intense for him to even move any more. "Don't think for one second that I don't know what this is about. Duo when we met I knew at that moment every little thing you had been through…I could read you like a book."

"I'M A WHORE!" Duo shouted, causing Heero to embrace him tighter. He pulled him down to the floor and snuggled him close. "No." He said softly. "You're not. Nor were you ever. If anything I would call it survival." Duo took a deep jagged breath followed by another quick sob. Heero wiped some moister away from the other man's cheeks. "This isn't like you Heero." Duo sniffled out. "Then you don't know me at all." He whispered. Duo took in a short gasp and looked up into Heero's eyes. "You have no idea…and honestly that hurts me. You say I don't understand emotion, well…maybe not…but I do have just as many feelings as you do, and it hurts just as much when someone steps on them."

"Heero?"

"Duo?" Heero mocked. "Look, all I'm saying is you have someone in this unholy world who cares for you…in his own way…" He finished. Duo sat up, keeping puzzled eyes on the other pilot. "Now, as far as my indiscretion in the kitchen goes, I will tell everyone I was joking and that you and I never had relations."

"No." Duo said, making Heero's eyes widen. "No! Let them know! Who…who cares if they know! To hell with them…it's not like they'll judge…right…they…they won't judge will they?" Heero smiled and shook his head. "No." he said softly as he brushed some hair away from Duo's eyes. "They don't judge me…and why should they…it's not like they're innocent. Hell…I walked in on Wufei and Quatre once…" Duo laughed a bit as he wiped a tear away. "No way." Heero nodded with a slight chuckle. "You should have seen Quatre's face." Duo smiled when Heero imitated a surprised Quatre. "Hey…do me a favor…will ya?" he asked as Heero helped him to his feet.

Heero smiled. "Anything." He said as he fixed Duo's shirt. "Just promise me…promise that this wasn't a onetime thing. Ok." Heero took a step back. "I wouldn't do that to you. If you want something more, you'll get something more. I know I'm not your first choice for a mate…"

"What makes you say that?" Duo interrupted. Heero smiled. "Well, I mean…I'm not a very emotional person, and I know I have a bit of a temper at times. I don't really like the same things you do, and above all, I'm a bottom." Duo laughed hard. "I'm ok with that…honest! And anyway…who says we need to be a hundred percent into the same things…and as far as emotions go…I don't think that'll be a problem."

"Why not?"

"Heero…look." Duo said softly. Heero looked down and surprise took over when he spotted a few moist spots on his chest. Where had they come from? He reached up and touched his face, and sure enough, his eyes and cheeks were still damp. When had he actually cried? He looked up at Duo with a sheepish grin. "Oh, and as far as temper goes…I have a bigger one than you…" Had the man been talking the whole time? "Heero? You ok?" Heero looked up from his mental scolding. "Tears? I…" Duo smiled and wrapped his arms around the other man. "Step one…complete." With that being said, he kissed his new lover sweetly.

Heero buried his face in Duo's neck. "What did you do to me…" Duo just giggled a bit. "I hope you know that I'm an exclusive kinda guy…" Duo pulled away to face Heero. "Me, and only me." He warned. Duo nodded. "Sounds fair…oh boy…this is gunna be a weird ride." He said. "Also…I'm still naked…" Duo's face turned red. Indeed, there Heero was in all his naked glory, unashamed. Duo smiled coyly and began to lift his shirt over his head. "Well…I guess we're gunna hafta do something about that."

Spoot: HAA!

Duo: o.O


End file.
